


Physics for Great Justice

by st_aurafina



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka knows by now that the worst thing for Helena is to leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics for Great Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after 3.01, when we've just seen Helena's holographic projection for the first time. Written for the prompt: _Helena Wells/Myka Bering, holographic sex because clearly Helena can feel it when Myka puts her hand through her hologram_

Helena is angry, the first time Myka uses an Artifact to reproduce the holographic projection. Standing in Myka's bedroom, she crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Really, Myka. The Luminance Magnifier? That's insulting. Do you know, Ernst Mach was anti-Newtonian? The old fool didn't believe in atoms. He didn't believe in anything you couldn't personally experience." She curls her lip. "I gave him a personal experience to believe in. He made a lovely soprano for about a week."

She's still wearing the same rumpled shirt they took her away in. If she's even wearing anything, if she even still exists on this plane. Myka has no doubts about the Regents' ingenuity when it comes to prisons.

Myka walks a full circle around Helena's projection, and Helena turns with her, nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm establishing parameters," says Myka. Now that she knows to look carefully, Helena is faintly translucent, with a margin of light around her like a halo. Myka trails her fingers through the glow, just above the curve of Helena's shoulder. Helena shivers, and leans into the contact as much as she can.

"What does it feel like?" Myka leans close to Helena, breathes the words, for the sheer pleasure of watching Helena's image ripple.

Helena closes her eyes blissfully. "Electric. Like sherbet on the tongue, except against my skin." She sighs as Myka's fingers brush the flyaway strands of hair close to her temple. "It's quite exhilarating, actually, to feel anything at all. I don't think I'm physically in my body very much anymore, or perhaps it's something like… ah!"

Myka has let her fingers trail down the front of the shirt, drawing a line of sparks that stop at the point of Helena's breast. There, Myka moves her index finger in a lazy circle, around and around, while Helena shudders and gasps.

"Yes," Helena manages to rally sarcasm, despite what Myka is doing with her fingers. "This is an excellent use of Warehouse technology. Do make sure you report this to the Regents. I would love to see their faces when you tell them. Perhaps we can organise a demonstration."

"Shush," says Myka, and reaches over Helena's hips to brush her backside with her fingertips. The energy feels less active from her perspective. There's a distant sensation of coolness under her fingers, and the agent part of her mind wonders if the field leaches energy from her own body to power itself. Then Helena sighs and leans into her hands, and Myka just wants to hear that sound forever. She presses her lips to Helena's, and opens her mouth. The energy field folds over her tongue, forming an interface between them; it's like kissing Helena through a sheet of cool silk.

Something in Helena unravels. Suddenly, desperately, she flings herself against Myka, leaving long lines of cool blue energy wherever they touch. It's no good, though. She's insubstantial, and her arms slip right through Myka's body. With an angry cry of frustration, Helena steps back, swipes at her eyes with a grubby sleeve and sets her chin.

Myka knows that look – oh, how well she knows that look – and the strength of the resolve behind it. Helena is busily locking away her emotions, just as the Regents have locked away her body. And that was wrong and stupid of the Regents, because this is what Helena does: closes herself off from people, until she can't see them as people anymore. This is how she was forged in the first place, this is how they came to the crisis point at the caldera. Myka is not going to let that happen again.

"Shh, shh, let me." Myka brushes a fingertip against Helena's lip, ignores the tremble there, lets her knuckle trace the shape of her mouth. "I think I have more control over the energy field from my side. If we keep the contact points small, I think it will hold. Let me."

Myka spreads her fingers wide, imagines five points of heat against Helena's soft skin, wherever her body is right now. She moves her hand downward, slowly, over the collar bone, pausing at the nipple, across the softness of her belly. Pools of energy swim around her fingertips; it's strange to touch Helena and not feel the fabric of her clothes or the warmth of her skin, just the soft coolness of the energy field. Helena's response is reward enough, though, and Myka's hands move quickly and with confidence until they're between Helena's legs. Even with little sensory information, the hitch in Helena's breathing tells Myka when her fingertips are in the right place.

It takes a bit of practice to find the right rhythm. Helena moans with frustration: each time she gets close enough to think about coming, she pushes too hard against Myka's fingers, and the energy field collapses. Myka watches while Helena writhes in agitation, desperate to lose herself, but unable to give in to abandon.

Others would be tempted to torment, but Myka is not cruel. She circles Helena's clit with her thumb, round and round, cool under her touch but rippling with light. Helen makes a noise, high and breathy, and shifts herself by inches, back and forth. Her hands flex as if reaching out for Myka, but she keeps them by her side, tries to hold herself rigid. Anything to maintain the energy field. When she finally comes with a loud cry, Myka slides her body alongside Helena's. Just for a moment, as Helena arches against her, it's as though the fight at the caldera never happened. Then the field collapses. Myka's arms pass right through Helena's shoulders, and the two of them are left shivering and distant, despite standing close to each other in Myka's room.

Helena is still there, though the light of the projector has dimmed and Myka can see right through her to the bookshelf behind. "There's a personal experience I'm sure Ernst Mach never envisioned," she says, still breathless.

"Personally, I believe in physics for great justice!" Myka flops back on her bed, suddenly exhausted, but very pleased with herself. Helena's face is full of life and colour again, with the arch expression that makes Myka's stomach flip-flop. This would work out. They would figure out where and how Helena was being held, but until then she didn't need to be alone.


End file.
